


convivium cum amicōs

by Dannilovesangst, Soleera



Series: A senator et eius servi [9]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannilovesangst/pseuds/Dannilovesangst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soleera/pseuds/Soleera
Summary: Two days after Retail Therapy, Marcus Aemilius Flavianus takes his new bedslave Julian to dinner with an old and dear friend.
Relationships: Marcus Aemilius Flavianus/Julian (2770 ab urbe condita)
Series: A senator et eius servi [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: 2770 ab urbe condita - the collected fiction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The WIPS are being worked through. This takes place about two days after Retail Therapy, and before Julian undergoes the body mods covered in Si Dominus Placet.
> 
> convivium cum amicōs - dinner/get together with friends

Julian stood perfectly at attention next to Marcus' dining couch. Hands clasped together in front of him, eyes lowered and chin dipped respectfully. His long dark hair was loose, framing his handsome face. He was wearing a brand new dark blue livery tunic, bordered with orange. While it had been the colour of Marcus' house livery for years, he couldn't help feeling Julian would look better in tunics with a gold border. The orange really didn't do it for him. Might be something to consider changing soon. Opposite Marcus on his own dining couch, his good friend and fellow senator, Appius Granius Cato, was busy ogling his boy. And trying not to make it too obvious that's what he was doing.

Marcus smirked in amusement.

“See something you like, Appius?”

His friend gave him a half-smile in return.

“Well, if you bring such a pretty boy into my house, Marcus, I assume you don't mind me looking. He is new, I assume?”

Appius continued looking at Julian with obvious interest. Marcus' smirk widened.

“He is pretty, isn't he? Yes. Only had him for a few days. I found him at the market of all places. Fully trained too, they said.”

“Fully trained?” Appius asked as he looked back at Marcus and snorted. “That would be new. These traders put the slaves sometimes through things no normal owner could even think of. But yes, I agree. He is pretty. Beautiful even. And it pleases me to see a smile on your face, my friend. You suffered long enough.”

Marcus sighed.

“Have you got more of that nice wine we had last time? I need a drink.”

Appius snapped his fingers. The house-slave waiting nearby immediately came forward with a tray containing two goblets. Kneeling near Marcus' couch first, he offered the tray to his master's guest. Marcus snapped his own fingers.

“Julian.”

The words were unnecessary, his boy already smoothly moving forward to take one of the goblets and place it in Marcus' hand. Bowing his head to his master, he retreated to his previous position, next to the couch. Marcus smiled at the neat display, even as the other slave got to his feet once Marcus held the goblet. Damn. Julian was very well trained, and Cupido had done a very thorough job in instructing him in one short session how Marcus didn't take things directly from others hands very often.

It was something his father had done, and encouraged his son to do the same. Marcus had never seen a real point to it, until he became a senator. Then he'd realised that, in addition to making it less likely an assassination attempt would be made, it served as a display of power and dominance. It never failed to raise eyebrows, especially among those of lesser birth, when he relegated the task of handing him something to his slaves. Even if it was a slave offering the thing in the first place.

Bowing down to Appius, the house-slave offered the tray to his master next. Taking the second goblet himself, Appius smiled at Marcus as the slave retreated back to his place at the wall, eyes down and posture perfectly still.

“I'm glad you like it. It's one of the things Cinna picked out, when she was still my concubina, and she always had good taste. Still does, to be honest.”

Taking a sip of the wine, Marcus sighed in appreciation.

“It is good. So how have you been, my friend? Found yourself a boy, or girl, to share your bed yet?”

Appius scrunched his nose up.

“Unlike you, I hadn't much time for a search. You sound like Cinna. That woman always nags at me – and she manages this while she has her own household, with two sons and a husband. You would think she has enough to think about, but apparently...” Appius muttered, a certain definite fondness in his voice. “Bossy woman. If I could have kept her I would have done so.”

“Cupido was the same. Still is. I don't know how I would survive without him. You should have seen his smirk the morning after I took Julian home.”

Marcus sighed, speaking mostly to himself.

“He's been very quiet since then. I hope he doesn't think I've replaced him in my life. Especially as I brought Julian out with me tonight, leaving him at home.”

“Ah, yes, Cupido.” Appius laughed. “How is he? Excited, now that you can finally manage the household to YOUR liking? And don't worry, Marcus. I'm sure he knows how secure his position is with you. And if you have doubts about it, praise him a little bit more than usual.”

“He's going well. As loyal as ever. And I think he is relieved we're alone in the house now. There certainly isn't as much tension in the air.”

Marcus took another sip of his wine.

“I hope he knows I would never sell or replace him. But he's so loyal and obedient...I fear he wouldn't question anything I did. And she played so many mind games on us all...”

Appius snorted again, taking a sip from his wine.

“He is far more obedient then Cinna ever was – though that was my personal preference. Her spark was intriguing to me. And I'm sure Cupido knows that. He's been with you for something like thirty years now?”

“Twenty-seven. Almost twenty-eight.”

Appius raised his goblet.

“A toast, my friend, that you finally got away from that harpy. Even if you don't see it like this right now.”

Marcus reluctantly raised his goblet in response. Appius never liked Tiberia, not since he divorced his own wife - Tiberia's favourite cousin. Taking a rather big gulp afterwards, he sighed, looking at Appius.

“I like obedience in slaves. Makes it easier for me. I don't like punishing. Better it's not needed to begin with.”

“I like my slaves to be obedient too, but that doesn’t mean they need to act all alike.” Appius sniggered, clearly amused.

As he was speaking, two more house-slaves arrived. Twin-sisters, who had been born on one of Marcus’ estates and sold to Appius over ten years ago. Placing trays with food on the table between the dining couches, they bowed their heads before leaving as quickly and quietly as they'd arrived. Marcus ignored them; there wasn't any need to acknowledge them. Appius did as well, though once they were gone, he snapped his fingers at the slave from before. Who immediately came forward to fill a plate with food from the dishes, before offering it to Appius.

“Please take something, Marcus. Bilius will get mad at me if we only drink wine and probably refuse to cook anything ever again.”

Marcus snorted.

“We want to avoid that fate. Julian. Bring me a bit of everything.”

His slave smoothly and fluidly moved to do as told. Keeping his head down in respect, he positioned himself in such a way he didn't block their conversation, or even intrude on it, as he filled a plate and offered it to his master. Appius eyed Julian again, up and down.

“His movements are very smooth, for his age...How old is he?”

“Recently fifteen, according to his file. I wouldn't normally go for one so young, but he really caught my eye.”

“Understandable. He is pretty - a little bit younger then I would prefer, though.” Appius looked thoughtful as he took a bite of his food. “But age isn't so important, so long as they've started puberty. Cinna was fifteen too when I first ordered her to my bed. She was more mature than other girls her age. It really depends on the character of a slave.”

Kneeling just as smoothly as he'd done everything else, Julian offered the plate of food to his Master. Taking it, Marcus stroked Julian's hair briefly, before dismissing him with a hand sign. Julian resumed his position from before just behind his Master's couch.

“They say slaves mature quicker than the free do. I certainly wouldn't dispute it. Gods know Marcia is almost twenty-three in years. Not sure about anything else. She's coming home for Saturnalia, you know. Thankfully she doesn't hate me because of what happened.”

Appius laughed again.

“Of course slaves mature quicker then free persons – they have to, or otherwise they wouldn't survive. And every human being wants to survive, be it a slave or a freeborn. As for Marcia. She finished her study?”

“Yes. Well, by Saturnalia she should be. I don't know what she's planning to do then. I don't even know if she knows what she wants to do. Unlike Quintus, who's wanted to be a scholar and lecturer from the time he learnt to read.”

“Children...” Marcus' friend muttered and shook his head. “I'm glad Sextus is in the legions – but of course that doesn't mean his path is clear. Everything can change in the blink of an eye.”

“How is he?”

“Still alive. Otherwise, the same as always.” Appius grumbled, before he cleared his throat. “That reminds me. When do you plan to get back to your official responsibilities?”

Marcus didn't look up from his plate.

“I have permission to not have to make a decision until after the Saturnalia.”

“You lucky bastard. How did you manage to get anyone to agree to that?” his friend asked, a scowl on his face, but Marcus gave him a smug look in return.

“I asked. There's advantages to being an Aemilii beyond endless money and that ridiculously huge house. Five generations of my family line being on the Senate gives you a certain amount of prestige. But, between us, certain donations to certain charities in certain people's names also helps. It's not bribery if it's going to charity after all.”

Appius snorted.

“No, it's not. But still...” He finally sighed and shook his head. “Well, you probably deserve a break. I tried to tell you she was like her cousin, by the way. But then, I didn't listen to Cinna when she warned me.”

Marcus stopped eating, looking at his plate.

“My position was different to yours, Appius. Our marriage was arranged by our parents. There was a lot at stake. You can't just walk out of those things.”

“You tell me that? I tried and lost one of my testicles, for Jupiter's sake – literally, because she stabbed me there! Cinna got maimed by her – the scars on her arm are an everlasting testimony to that! Be glad she only took half of your slaves and your money.”

Marcus' lips tightened.

“She took more than that, Appius. Left permanent scars on my household. And my heart.”

Appius gave Marcus a serious look.

“They will fade, my friend, even if they never go away completely. I won't lie to you. But it will get better.” His lips twitched upwards into a grin. “And I'm sure your new boy will help cheer you up.”

Marcus snapped his fingers at Julian, pointing to the floor in front of his couch. The boy immediately moved to kneel obediently on the spot Marcus indicated, his posture that of a submissive pleasure slave.

“Enough talk about these things for one night I think, Appius. I didn't come here to relive the past. I came here because of your excellent wine, and because I wanted to show Julian off to someone. Isn't he exquisite?”

Appius looked Julian up and down again, before smiling.

“He is. And so very obedient. Probably a good fuck too, isn't he?”

“Very. But his mouth is something else entirely. I've never felt anything like it. So soft and silky.”

Appius lifted an eyebrow, before he asked: “Really? Now you have my interest. Kind of.”

Marcus grinned, eyeing him smugly.

“When was the last time you got a blowjob, Appius?”

His friend raised his second eyebrow and glanced in his direction.

“Some weeks ago. Why? Are you offering your boy's skills?”

Marcus selected a bit of cold chicken from his since discarded plate, bringing it to Julian's lips. Julian took it carefully, licking and sucking Marcus' fingers clean before kissing them softly in thanks. Marcus smirked in Appius' direction.

“Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What's it worth to you?”

Appius grinned, recognising the game for what it was. They'd used to play these kinds of things all the time, but Marcus hadn't been in the mood for it much in the past year or so. Now he was feeling better.

“A bottle of this wine you favour so much?” Appius offered meanwhile but with a small shrug.

“Deal.”

Marcus looked at Julian with a smile.

“Go show Appius what a talented mouth you have, and why he should be jealous of me. There's my good boy.”

Julian obediently crawled over to Appius' couch. Glancing up briefly through his eyelashes, he bit his lower lip, waiting for instructions. Appius looked at the crawling slave with amusement, but also with clear interest. Bringing himself to a sitting position, he allowed his legs to fall open.

“Well then, boy. Show me that skill your master praises so much.”

Without further prompting, the slave ducked under the loose, knee-length tunic. Finding the senator's cock, he wrapped his mouth around the head, before beginning to suck and lick, using his lips to cover his teeth as he bobbed his head up and down. Appius made satisfied sounds, patting Julian's head through the fabric of the tunic.

“Good boy.”

Without warning, Julian suddenly swallowed him all the way down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as he did so. Marcus watched his friend gasp with a smirk at his boy's skills, holding out his goblet for a refill, not taking his eyes off his friend and his slave.

The slave waiting near the wall immediately stepped forward to refill his goblet, completely feigning ignorance to the fact his master was getting pleasured by another man's slave right behind him. From the sudden hitch in Appius' breathing, he easily deduced his master was enjoying it, even as he resumed standing by the wall. Neither senator noticed him. He was there to serve if needed, otherwise to be ignored.

Julian continued working Appius' cock over. Propping himself up on his arm, Marcus smirked as he observed Appius' breathing hitch again. While he couldn't see what was happening, he'd made use of Julian's oral talents many times since buying the boy. He knew what was happening under the tunic. Knew that Julian was using only his mouth on Appius, as his hands were neatly folded behind his back. Marcus knew the boy was licking, kissing and sucking at Appius' cock and balls, occasionally swallowing him down the whole way, though pulling off before he could gag. Knew he was using his tongue to massage the other man's length. Worshipping his friend's manhood with that sinful mouth of his.

Appius gripped the head of his boy gently, his breathing picking up another notch. Adjusting himself so the bulge evident at his crutch wasn't so restricted, Marcus watched Appius come apart from the talent of his slave boy's mouth with a smirk. While he was enjoying the show, he had no plans to offer the boy out to anyone else any time soon. Appius was different. And he needed to get laid. Seriously. Self-imposed celibacy wasn't doing him any good.

Appius stilled his movements suddenly, groaning as he spilled into the young slave's mouth. Marcus smirked harder as his friend slumped back onto his couch, breathing hard. Julian remained under the tunic for a little while longer. No doubt cleaning Appius' cock, bestowing little kisses up and down the length in the process as he moved back towards the head. Marcus knew, with no small amount of pride, that Julian would have swallowed everything down without hesitation.

He really was a perfect boy. Appius clearly thought so too, as he laughed quietly as Julian's head appeared from under his tunic, satisfaction in his eyes.

“Damn, boy, who taught you this? The praises of your master are certainly justified.”

Julian swallowed, voice hoarse.

“My trainer, Sir.”

Marcus smiled as he held out his goblet of wine. Which was still mostly full. He'd been so intent on the show, he hadn't even thought to drink much yet.

“This will help, Julian. Then it's my turn for your mouth, sweet one. Watching you pleasure Appius has gotten me quite excited.”

Licking around his lips, Julian obediently crawled back to his Master. Settling back on his heels, he drank carefully from the goblet Marcus still held. Hearing Marcus' words, Appius snorted in pure amusement. Straightening his clothes, he reclined back on his dining couch. Another snap of his fingers got his house-slave's attention, who came over to silently refill his master's goblet. Marcus grinned back at Appius as Julian burrowed under his own tunic with no prompting.

Unlike Appius, Marcus didn't sit up, or even move much, meaning Julian had to half climb onto the couch to reach his erection. This caused his already short tunic to ride up enough to allow Appius to get an eyeful of a smooth tanned arse, neat balls that made the perfect palm full, and the barest glimpse of the base of a gold metal butt plug buried in his hole. All accentuated by those long lean legs that somehow managed to be perfectly in proportion with his body. Unlike the gangly mass of arms and legs so many teenage boys were, Julian was in proportion, neat, and precise.

“His mouth is something else, isn't it? He's worth what I paid for him. Good boy. That's it.”

Appius smirked even wider, fully enjoying the view in front of him as he sipped his wine, feeling sated and satisfied.

“Worth every sestercii you paid. Do I even want to know how much you spent?”

“Probably not. He wasn't cheap at all. But so worth it.”

Marcus sighed in contentment as Julian continued orally pleasuring him. Appius just shook his head, giving a silent toast to his friend and his new-found happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day._

Julian was trying to read, but his mind was too full of other things for him to be able to properly concentrate on the words. He was in the slave break room, curled up on a chair with a stack of _Ave!Serve_ magazines beside him. Master was in his tablinum with Cupido, and had dismissed Julian to do whatever he wanted for a few hours. Not being used to having free time, Julian had decided to retreat to the break room and do some reading. He'd only rarely been allowed to read _Ave!Serve_ before, and found the information in it fascinating.

Being able to read them as much as he wanted when not serving his master was just one of the things he was permitted to do in this house. After the strict rules surrounding the place he'd been trained in, it was refreshing. If a bit disconcerting. Fortunately, his master gave clear orders when he wanted Julian to do something, and the other household slaves had been friendly enough to him so far. Especially Cupido. Who was the master's secretary and close friend. Julian had noticed quickly the easy relationship the older slave had with the senator. They were very close, especially for a master and his slave.

Turning another page, Julian's eyes landed on an article containing tips for giving a good blow-job. Which brought back the events of last night, the dinner party Master had taken him to at a friend's place. The dinner party where Master had offered the use of his mouth to someone else. It wasn't like he was a stranger to pleasuring lots of different men (and women) orally. Far from it. But, the casual way the Master had offered his mouth in exchange for some wine did have him slightly bothered. Even though he could tell his master and this Appius were good friends.

Julian sighed, giving up on trying to make sense of the words on the page as more questions about last night filled his head. Placing the magazine neatly on top of the pile of them, Julian leant back on the couch, staring up at the plastered ceiling. This was the first time he'd really had time to reflect on his life since he'd been sold. Reflect on his new master, being in a new household, and having to learn how it all worked and figure out his place in it. That last one wasn't too hard. The silicon plug in his arse, while small at present, was a good reminder he was here for the Master's sexual gratification. Which wasn't so bad. At least so far.

His Master was proving to be decent. Certainly better then the last one. He even allowed Julian to sleep in his bed! And hadn't required anything too crazy in sexual services. Though that didn't mean he wouldn't as time went on. Especially as he hadn't had a concubinus before. It would only take him time to realised a sex slave was very different to a spouse. He could do anything he liked sexually to Julian, who couldn't refuse or say no. Not without risking punishment. Which he'd never willingly do.

Though he also didn't want to displease, or even disappoint, his master. Which was a new feeling. He'd never felt any loyalty or love towards any of his previous owners. He done what they'd ordered and tried to please to avoid punishment. Yet, he was starting to feel something more towards the senator, even though the man had owned him for less than a week. It helped that he hadn't been punished for anything either. His master also hadn't appeared to be too happy to hear anything about how Julian had been treated previously. He'd instead showered him with praises at every point to encourage the behaviours he wanted. It was strange, but Julian felt he could get used to this very easily.

Thoughts turning to last night again, Julian mulled the events over. His first thought was the other man had a cock much less impressive than his master's. Realising how that made it sound like he compared cock sizes of the men he serviced, Julian let out a giggle. It was hard not to compare cocks when you had one in your mouth. And Senator Appius had been smaller than his master, even when hard, though the girth had been slightly wider. His pubes had been thinner, and he also had that fake testicle. Courtesy of an ex-wife stabbing him there. Julian couldn't help grinning at the absurdity of it, even though it really wasn't funny. Not for the other senator at least.

He'd known in advance one testicle was fake, and it hadn't taken his mouth long to figure out which one it was. It felt different to touch. Despite that, the man still had a healthy libido, and was fully capable of coming. He'd produced an impressive amount as well. Julian had swallowed it all down without complaint, determined to do his master's praises proud, no matter how unpleasant he found the taste. At least the man hadn't been rough with Julian. He also hadn't been wearing underwear...

Well, it was his house. He was entitled to do whatever he wanted there. Even if that included going commando at a dinner party with his friend. And it had made Julian's job that bit easier, seeing the other senator hadn't been interested in lifting a finger to help. Having to burrow under his baggy knee-length tunic using just his mouth had been awkward enough.

Not as awkward as it had been servicing his master afterwards. Unlike Appius, he hadn't sat up. Julian had had to drape himself half over the couch to be able to suck master's cock. Allowing the other man a wonderful view of his backside and genitals in the process. Julian knew it had been a deliberate move on his master's part. He'd enjoyed his friend ogling what was his. Julian was thankful he hadn't been ordered to strip naked before servicing the two senators. Especially with the older strange slave in the room. Witnessing all that the free men did to the _puer dēlicātus_ he was.

Not that it was so unusual for any slave to do those things. Especially not for a bed-slave, regardless of their age. Their purpose _was_ to satisfy any sexual urges their owner might have. In whatever form it might take. But knowing that didn't make it any easier when you were the one being used in this way.

After his master had cum down his throat, rather than being banished to stand behind the couch again like he'd been expecting, Julian had been ordered to kneel next to it. The slave had brought a cushion for his knees when told to, and Master had hand-fed him some of the delicacies the senators had been eating. It had been totally unexpected, and rather nice. His master was obsessed with hand feeding him it seemed, not that Julian was complaining too much. He got tastier food this way, and had so far always ended up content, if not full.

The petting had also been nice. In between the hand feeding and talking to his friend, Master had scratched and petted Julian's head and neck, encouraging him to relax back against the couch. He'd also given Julian some of the wine he'd been drinking. Which hadn't been so nice, but had washed the food down and moistened his throat. Julian wasn't a fan of wine, even though he'd been taught how to both drink and serve it as part of his training. Training which so far his master hadn't appeared interested in testing out. Which was a bit of a surprise, after the amount of money he'd spend on buying a bed-slave who was trained in providing almost everything a master could ever want sexually.

Julian sighed heavily, closing his eyes to try and reign in his thoughts. The Master owned him, he could treat him how he wanted. Despite Julian being so expensive, it was clear money was no issue to his Master. He may have been bought on a whim, but it was in his best interest to ensure Master remained interested in him. Julian knew there were far worse people out there who would love to get their hands on and used a pretty little thing like him. And they likely wouldn't be so nice about it.

If giving the odd blowjob to the Master's friends, and enduring ogling and the odd humiliation from them was what it took to stay here, Julian would do it without complaint. It was his duty after all, but showing willingness and the desire to please his master in everything was never a bad idea.

Especially if you wanted to remain in a household long-term. And Julian did want to stay in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The issue of Ave!Serve Julian was reading was from June 2764, if anyone is interested.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059509/chapters/50674133#workskin


End file.
